


【黑侠＋龙潭虎穴/致命摇篮】Pygmalion Effect

by alrila



Category: Cradle 2 the Grave (2003), 黑俠 | Black Mask (Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2008





	【黑侠＋龙潭虎穴/致命摇篮】Pygmalion Effect

在升任署长后的某一天清晨，他突然发现自己居然回想不起徐夕出现前的生活是什么样子。为了证明自豪的记忆力没有随着岁月衰退，他认真地利用空闲时间回想，只可惜要处理的案件多到像流浪狗身上的跳蚤，他直到夜深人静终于可以倒头大睡时才有空档想起这件事，答案几乎同步揭晓：徐夕离开后的现在，基本上跟许久以前他还不认识徐夕时的日子没什么两样，就是工作、工作、再工作。想到这里，他忍不住呻吟一声，极端郁闷地，听起来像是被什么人抛弃的犬科动物。

最惨的是，世界上只有身世成谜、来去如风，目前还行踪不明的徐夕有资格对他用上“抛弃”这两个字，因此夹带烦躁与郁闷的低气压势必会无期限继续在身边盘踞不去。

「署长，台湾来的调查官已经下飞机了。要不了不久应该就会到警署。」

「嗯。」

他长长吐了一口气，强迫自己将精神放在工作上。

时代在变，办案子也早就不再是关起门来处理的自家事。跨国犯罪集团向来难搞，除了犯罪情节重大，最终势必会束手就擒的犯罪份子跟摩拳擦掌非逮到人不可的警方内部，其实都有一票问题要面对。就像现在，要是来的是个循规蹈矩的乖乖牌，八成刚进门就被烟雾弥漫的办公室还有坐在一般探员当中的署长给吓傻了吧？

他烦躁地抓了抓头发，忽然由衷希望来的人会是个跟自己志同道合的家伙。

警署大门到重案组的距离并不算远，路线也不复杂，即使是上个月刚报到的菜鸟小师妹，应该也能顺利达成任务把访客带到。但奇怪的是，一路上他们遇到的人竟然大致失常—只有少数跟她一样资历不深的菜鸟还像点样子。举止奇异的人里面，有的在跟她打招呼后就瞬间石化，还有的干脆一照面就唰啦一声撒了满地资料。这些意外插曲让小师妹忍不住放慢了脚步，不时以眼角余光偷瞄身后那个长相既不奇怪也不恐怖，却能吓坏那么多老经验探员的人物。

「署长，台湾的苏Sir到了。」

小师妹在通报后就让到了一边，她背后的男人面无表情走上前去，漂亮的眼睛在高价墨镜半掩下闪烁奇异光芒。

「台湾国安局国际犯罪特别调查官，我姓苏。」

语音甫落，在场众人不知为何有志一同深深吸气，显然男人完全正常的声音带给他们的冲击不亚于同样正常的外貌。那个男人在沉默紧窒的空气中仍然维持眉头一动也不动的冷漠，只是蓦地赏了最近的桌子一脚。

彷佛被突如其来的巨响唤醒神智，所有人手里的东西一如大珠小珠落玉盘，砰砰碰碰无一幸免全掉了地。

惊吓之余，他们还是看得很清楚：自家署长跟他们一样惊愕到顶点的脸，以及男人脸上慢慢浮现的那抹微笑。

……你好，我是石伟豪。欢迎来到香港。

与那熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音相比，他第一次发现从自己嘴里发出的声音听起来原来那么陌生。当然，他最应该感到陌生的其实是自己现在这种冷静异常的态度，或者其实是震撼过度，因此目前代替理智运作的是从事执法工作多年练就的本能跟反射动作。

对于抵达后便一再出现的异象似乎已经见怪不怪，男人再次淡淡开口：

「能找个安静的地方讨论案件？」

「……就这里。」

「这里？」

「这里的每一个人都会保持安静……我保证。」

他们停顿了三秒钟，让傻住的探员们有时间换个比较舒服的姿势，接着继续肩负无声布景的重责大任。

在署里待得够久的人都知道，现任署长还不是署长的时候，常有个好朋友到署里找他。

听说那个人在附近的图书馆工作，长相很斯文，常常露出一抹人畜无害的温和微笑。但他们更常听说的，其实是某位嫉恶如仇的铁汉几乎要震破警署天花板的怒吼，像是『拜托你不要那么善良！给这些小混混两拳，我保证所有人都会当作没看到！』不然就是『又被抢劫了？！你不反抗，起码喊声救命也好嘛！』而那个人总是若无其事地回说自己从不叫救命，再说社会那么乱，或许叫失火了还有用一点？接下来情绪、气势均有极大差异的对话，往往让人想报警拯救善良市民，然后想起这里就是警署、自己跟正在大吼大叫兼动手动脚的那位一样都是警察。

原来如此，小师妹点了点头。所以他们只是长得像、声音也像，不过不是同一个人。

没错。但办公室里大半的人，直到十五分钟后的现在才终于接受眼前穿着黑西装、浑身散发不像警察的特殊气质的男人，和已经离开了好几年、他们所熟悉的署长的“好朋友”徐夕是两个人的明显事实。由此可见署长真不愧是署长！只有经历过刀光剑影大风大浪的历练，才能泰山崩于前却面不改色，以香港第一罪犯克星的风度冷静地和对方讨论办案策略。还是有爱……友爱的力量，就是不一样？

「台湾那边将这个案件交给我全权处理。时间不多，我希望能不计手段、速战速决。」

「应付那些人渣败类，当然不必手下留情。」

他喝了一口变冷的咖啡，已经很黑的脸瞬间似乎更黑了几分。

「正事谈完了。现在我有点私事要问你。」

室温彷佛上升了好几度，同时扩散开来的还有他们与黑道帮派对峙时差不多的火药味。

「你想问什么？」

活火山的正对面是浮冰泠泠作响的深谷清流，逼近冰点的低温丝毫不受影响。他盯着那张几乎是一号表情的脸，慢慢开口：

「你跟他是什么关系？」

「……没有任何关系。」

男人回话同时丢给他一个小小的纸袋。他困惑却毫不犹豫地拆开，发现里头只有一颗手雕的粗糙木棋子，以及一张写着“我很好”三个字的便条纸。

「…这家伙怎么还是那么没神经…」

他极力抑制情绪因而显得有些扭曲的脸，在注意到对方玩味的微笑后变得更加难看(郁结)，不过小心翼翼收起纸条和棋子的动作还是免不了。

真是……一片深情啊！

这就是所谓的铁汉柔情吧？

众人感叹与议论纷纷的声浪原本有逐渐扩大的趋势，又在男人开口后聪明地全自动消音。

「……有一天，我的上司打电话来。他说如果不是他的眼睛出问题，就是有个和我长得一模一样的人正在纽约中央公园里逗着狗玩。」

平静的回忆听在他耳里可不是这么回事。他盯着那双闪烁危险光芒的眸子，再试着将最火爆、最无视常规时期的自己代入对方的角色，突然一切豁然开朗。

「你没送命真是奇迹……」

十分了解前701特种部队教官实力的他如是说。显然听懂话里的意思，男人则是轻轻从鼻腔里哼了一声：

「那可不一定。」

急遽紧绷的彼此瞪视仅维持了一秒。

「对不起，这里有位从台湾来的苏Sir吗？有人送花给你。」

艳丽、昂贵、讨人喜欢，出现在警署的突兀程度跟被搭在炒面上的冰淇淋差不多——正解，一大束显然经过精挑细选过的红玫瑰此刻就在门口，几乎遮住了送花小弟的半张脸。他从那团香气四溢的红上头调回目光，发现一贯面无表情的男人脸上居然爆出了青筋。

「你，麻烦帮我签收。」

距离最近、因此被指中的探员毫不推辞，乖乖执行任务，签完了名还顺道接过花束，等待下一个指示。

「把花丢了。」

在还来不及走人的送花小弟与所有人呆滞目光的关注下，男人的背脊再次优雅地倚回沙发，然后一阵手机铃声突然响了起来。不知道是不是这个与徐夕酷似的男人打乱了他一如野生动物般优异的第六感，他突然觉得对方即将骂出一句不相衬的脏话。当然，事实证明他错了。

「……莎莉，你怎么知道我在香港？」

手机里清楚传出另一个男人不悦的声音：

「嘿！我早就为先前的玩笑道过歉了。苏，别再那样叫我！」

「你怎么知道我在香港？」

男人以流利的英文重复一遍问题，从语气很难判断与通话人之间的关系……他用双手摀住眼睛，打从心底叹了口气。就算人家不避嫌，堂堂香港警察居然没有选择余地，不得不欣然聆听他人隐私？！

妈的——！要不要两个人都那么任性啊？

「我有情报网。」

「所以你终于真正洗手不干了？还是因为先前玩得太过火，还在避风头？」

「你错了。我正在工作……等等，小薇要和你说话。」

一阵手机转手必然出现的杂音后，小女孩活泼尖锐的童音传了出来：

「苏叔叔，你什么时候才要来找爹地跟我？」

「呃、嗨，小薇……嗯，我很好。妳呢？……好，让我再跟妳爹地谈谈好吗？」

还来不及聆赏男人对待小女孩的异样温柔，他们同时感受到室温急速下降。

「怎么样？」

「……你带着你的女儿去工作？！」

「噢，当然没有，目前还在筹划路线阶段而已。你到底什么时候要来美国？我说过了，有很重要的消息……」

「根本没有商量的余地。」

喀的一声通话结束。如同话中决绝的口气，男人脸上的神情也充分显示出不必再多说什么的意味。他当然有点同情那位不知名的爸爸，不知为什么又想到自己身上。

虽然没那么明显，徐夕又何尝没用这样的神情看着他过？他们还只是单纯朋友的时候，他知道自己可能一辈子无法了解徐夕；随着徐夕的过去与身分曝光，他不知道对自己而言徐夕是什么；在他们终于永远做不成单纯的好朋友之后，他很希望徐夕给他一个明白的答案。只可惜离开香港找寻治疗身体方法的徐夕，只留给他一个删节号。

语意未完。会不会续上？什么时候会续上？只有徐夕一个人知道。

他猜自己脸上的表情一定越来越不象样，八成像一口吞下一斤苦瓜那样凄惨。不仅男人嘲弄的目光逐渐收敛了些，就连部属们都纷纷对他投以同情的注目礼，似乎在鼓励他继续坚守住这份情感。上述无声的激励如潮水般涌来，让情绪低落的他稍微有了化悲哀为怒火的动力——王八蛋！你们都没单恋或失恋过吗？

「私事谈得差不多了，回到公事上吧！早点把工作结束，对彼此都有好处。」

他压根不想看到那张熟悉的脸露出不属于自己的熟悉微笑，所以他仅仅翻了个白眼，勉强表示认同。

＊＊＊

他是个单亲爸爸，在老婆意外身亡后，他那全世界最可爱的女儿便成为生命中最最珍贵的存在。当然，他还是很在乎伙伴跟工作。他们是一群职业窃贼，最擅长分工合作、神不知鬼不觉潜入守备森严的保险库，再轻轻松松地搬走里头的每一样东西。

不带枪、不杀人原本是他的原则，却因为心爱的小女儿被绑架，让怒不可遏的他不顾一切，祭出坦克车、机关枪和拳脚痛宰那群王八蛋，好让所有人知道：用孩子威胁爸爸不对、惹错了爸爸更是多么糟糕的致命错误。

此时此刻，事情大致了结。他看着不远处不断洒落的水柱和熊熊燃烧的直升机残骸，那里站着一个他生平见过最狠与最无视规则的东方警察，脚边则躺着一具面目全非的尸体—那个四处杀人放火还绑走他女儿的超级坏蛋。

警察和犯罪者应该誓不两立，但他听说他们以前是同一挂的，只是金钱权力比友谊更具有诱惑力，于是一个背叛同伴、另一个穷追不舍，直到今天，命运宣告背叛者永远从世界上消失。

听起来似乎是中规中矩的典型结局。只不过，那个男人脸上的复杂表情让他突然发现，这并不是对方希望的结束方式。虽然男人总是淡淡地将『拿回宝石，解决他』挂在嘴边，但有些事就是做了之后才发现不只是做了那么简单。

「……苏。」

「什么？」

「你喜欢他？」他盯着男人瞬间绷紧的背脊，又重复一次：「你喜欢林？」

他们在一片嘈杂声响中沉默对视了三十秒，他听到自己忍不住发出一声诅咒。

「为什么你不说“不”？」

「……因为答案是“对”，即使只是曾经如此。」

「那你可以说“不”因为你现在不再喜欢他了。」

「这是我的问题。」

男人深呼吸。令人钦佩的是，这一呼一吸居然足够让男人从显而易见的慌乱回复到他所熟悉的冷静。恼人的警笛声越来越近，身为这场混乱的祸首之一，他势必不能继续待在这里，但也势必不想就这么说句“再见”然后就算了。所以他留在原处，看着对方皱着眉似乎想着什么，然后终于开口：

……你为什么想知道？

我不知道。

那时脑袋一片空白的他只能诚实回答：我需要想一想。男人闻言以一种面对外星生物的神情瞥了他一眼，径自走开去和陪他一起大闹的伙伴们道别。一个礼拜之后，他在伙伴们支持、惊吓、感叹兼俱的目光下，送出第一束红玫瑰。

不论是送花或者被拒绝，他的经验都是零；从零开始向上累积，成果总是特别明显。

现在他的脚边躺着第n束送出又被丢开的红玫瑰，那个丢东西和撂倒壮汉的动作同样优雅写意的男人就坐在对面，脸上带着他们初次见面时那种全世界的人都死光了也事不关己的平淡神情。

他在想，为什么当初他没有二话不说就出手扁人的原因：不是第六感告诉自己这个陌生人不好惹，就是那股嚣张但又绝对说不上碍眼的气质，已经在不知不觉间赢得自己的好感。

「现在把事情弄清楚，彻底一点。为什么送花给我？」

「阿齐说你们东方人喜欢拐弯抹角，连是不是都说不清楚，最好用迂回方式表达……他是白痴，相信他的我也是。因为你根本不是一般正常人。」

「你是什么意思？」

一个乍听之下语气十分平和的疑问句，见过不少大场面的他却嗅出了其中的不对劲。算了，他想。情况是没想象中乐观，幸好似乎也还不到就地找寻掩护的地步。

他知道这听起来很夸张，但打从他扪心自问、并且获得了自己为什么如此在意对方的结论起，“守护女儿一辈子”跟“事业成功又拥有幸福家庭”这两件大事多少被忽视在一边，毕竟他还有更重要的事情要注意……例如说锻炼身体、拟定策略，以确保达成愿望的最大前提——生命安全。

「我想追求你，就是这个意思。」

「你想追求我？所以你像个变态跟踪狂一样，我人到哪个国家花就送到哪里？」

表情丝毫未变，但从中迸出的问句已经出现明显的险恶气息。男人的目光当然令人望而生畏；向来习惯以头脑和超乎常人的胆量解决问题、又早有一定程度的心理建设，他当然也没把这点压力放在眼里。只不过他向来最讨厌付出与获得不平衡的赔本生意，因此这个时候，他不免埋怨起自己向来神准的第六感：它没能显现结果的好坏，只一个劲催促他继续坚持下去。

「对。所以你怎么决定？回旋踢还是手刀？」

「……第二个问题。你在哪里看到徐夕？」

「谁？」

「徐夕，那个长得很像我的人。」

「南区码头。他一个人解决了三十几个黑道打手……也许他比你厉害。」

「你怎么知道？」

「感觉。我就是知道……嗯，但是没看到你们实际打起来也很难说。」

他话锋一转，而男人露出了一个真正的微笑。和偶尔见得到的那种敷衍了事的弧度不同，甚至比起他们谈到各自的女儿时的笑容还愉快一些。宾果！他的心情就跟绞尽脑汁后终于解开了保险箱的密码一样愉悦，由于选择正确答案所获得的报酬远比想象要好。

「你是对的，他的确比我厉害……幸好你没试着送他花。」

他瞪着对方增添了几分恶意的微笑，不知道心中汹涌澎湃的冲动是想扁人一顿还是……算了。看在上帝份上，要是被男人知道他在想什么，不管答案是哪一个结果都只有死路一条。

距离他们不远的东方女性拿起小木槌、轻轻敲击不知名的古典乐器，奏出温柔悠扬的曲调，与周围古色古香的装潢和气氛十分搭配。他突然有些意外，把Hip-hop当摇篮曲的自己居然打从心里觉得偶尔听听中国音乐也不错——？

好吧，就和他为了挑食的女儿练就高超厨艺一样，好男人总是会为了珍视的对象做改变的。

「还满意约会吗？」

「约会？在茶艺馆？」

「我赌你喜欢茶更甚于酒。而你知道，比起赌我更擅长猜。所以我真的输了？」

「……恭喜，这一次你赢了。」

男人细致的五官在微暗的晕黄灯光下显得柔和而安祥，虽然少了平时那份凌厉的美感，却也叫人移不开视线。过去他从未真正提出过几次邀约，因为对象总会自动上门，或是干脆跳过约会直达位于床上的终点。眼前的这个男人当然不可能也不允许他想得太美好，因此他只能按部就班继续努力。

依程序进行……这其实很符合他的个性，虽然他要争取的是居然是个游走于常规外的存在。他看着男人突然想到什么似的拿出手机、指尖在按键上悠闲游移，忍不住发问：

「你传简讯给谁？」

「给朋友一份好礼物……比红玫瑰更好的礼物。」

他轻而易举忍住了那句理由充分的脏话，大概是第六感在此刻清楚提醒他：在世界的某个角落，恐怕有人比自己更有理由抓狂。

＊＊＊

刚破获跨国犯罪组织又立刻投入新案件，这对他而言应该是常态。不过不知道为什么，他今天特别感到疲惫，不加糖奶的黑咖啡吞进第三杯，还是阻止不了接二连三袭来的哈欠与睡意，也因此今天的低气压中心搅动分外剧烈，与其呈现强烈对比的是安静到吓人的重案组。他们噤若寒蝉兼谨言慎行，只因人人都害怕成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

然而不怕死的人虽然珍稀、毕竟无法灭绝。竖耳聆听办公室外由远处逐渐逼近的骚动声，办公室里的每个人都选择不着痕迹地后退，并以含着泪光的注视相互勉励，等待正埋头苦干的自家署长爆发的那一刻……

「探……呃，署长，你朋友找你。」

从前三天两头把这句话挂在嘴边的阿蟹一时口误，但基本上根本没有人注意到。他瞪大眼，那抹穿着黑色大衣的熟悉身影匆匆穿越看热闹的人群，在距离自己几步的老位置停下，一时之间居然很难分辨出这是现实还是白日梦。不过梦里的徐夕永远带着令他无力到顶点却又无从反抗的微笑，眼前的这一个表情倒是很复杂：讶异喜悦慌张却步和一丁点的激动，全部混合在一起。

他看不见自己的脸。但他想，八成也差不多吧？

再次担任领路重任的小师妹仍旧体贴地让在一旁，让办公室外头闻风而来的同事们能看得清楚一些。她那句“果然很像但是原来啊差别就在这里”的感叹只敢在内心深处吶喊出来，现场也没有人敢率先打破这胶着的凝视与尴尬的沉默，除了他们自己。

「……怎么回来得那么突然？」

他看着徐夕耸了耸肩，似乎光凭这个小动作就能解释一切。

「等你下班再说吧。」

「——等我下班？！」

他啪的一声甩下文件抓起钥匙，另一手拉了人就往外走。徐夕愣了一下就开始徒劳无功地劝阻：怎么可以当上署长就滥用职权呢？你以前不是老说这种人都该下地狱吗？

脚步声和说话声终于远得听不见了，办公室里的每个人似乎同时听到天堂那俏皮的背景音乐响起。

下午三点的阳光温暖但不刺眼，他们一如以往沿着码头慢慢散步。

其实见到徐夕，他有很多话想说、想问，最后却选择旧地重游，彷佛他们一直是单纯的好朋友，只需要聊天下棋那样单纯的相处模式。徐夕没有痛觉，所以能维持超越常人的强悍与冷静，反面就是脆弱与冷漠；不知道是因为不感到痛就不懂得珍惜，还是因为怕学会疼痛而一再选择逃避。但是他知道自己不能怪徐夕划开他们之间的距离，毕竟现在徐夕还是自愿站在自己身边，不管基于什么理由。

「……我接到小苏的简讯。他说他看你不顺眼，要打爆你的头。」

他只来得及笑出第一声，因为徐夕脸上无奈外还有着余悸犹存意味的笑容。

「……那家伙说到做到？」

「只有这一次破例。」

虽然知道不应该，他还是笑了。因为惊喜、因为愉快……讲得白一点就是真他X的爽！肯定完全懂得他在想什么的徐夕见状只是摇了摇头，将目光移至海面。从前他一直觉得徐夕好像很喜欢东看西看，看人下棋啦、看小学生玩闹啦、还有看海和看着自己。那时候他不懂（最多暗自困惑自己为什么会被一个男人的眼睛搞到心跳加速），直到现在他才明白，徐夕想要的是那看不见摸不到甚至说不清楚的“感觉”，生理上、心理上的都是。

他还在想，如果现在的徐夕已经找回了感觉，那么徐夕会给他什么答复？如果徐夕只是被谎言骗回香港，他还要不要当个宽宏大量的男子汉、再一次昧着真心放徐夕离开？

就在乱七八糟的各种设想搞得他开始头痛的时候，徐夕终于将视线从海面调了回来。他悲观的以为徐夕会是满脸的歉意，但徐夕看着他的表情只是好像有些不甘愿和无奈，还有更多下定决心后的如释重负。

石头。

……干嘛？

我回来了。

废话，我知道你回来了。意思是说……呃，咳！也就是说……

就是这样。

徐夕的笑容与从前分毫不差，除了温和之外就是那一些些的暧昧不明，藉由任人自由解读来遮盖真实、自我保护。经过一番努力才让整张脸完全恢复本来的黝黑，他根本没多想什么，仅仅看进徐夕明亮的眼睛便确定了答案。

「——很好！这下子你没理由不搬到我那里去住了吧？」

「喂，你这个人怎么一点都没变？哪有人作警察的像你这样限制人身自由？喂，你有没有在听我说话……」

将所有抱怨当作耳边风，他拉着徐夕上车回家。香港的街景与徐夕记忆中的多少有些出入，但他的家却如同主人的脾气那样数十年如一日，令人安心。还想说出口的话被他“再废话就要你好看”的警告眼神纷纷堵了回去，徐夕只有倚着墙，看着他在乱糟糟的屋子里转来转去。被吵醒的猫儿在卧房门口喵喵叫了几声，徐夕走了过去，人跟猫的眼里都有无奈。

「好久不见。接下来要打扰妳了，石太太。」

「房子太久没整理乱成一团……喂，你帮我把那附近的衣服扔进篮子，待会全丢进洗衣机！」

「其实不必整理吧？就拿衣服来说，反正不管你怎么洗，总有身上的几件顾不到……」

单纯只是懒得整理、加上不擅整理的徐夕草草从床上抓起几件皱成一团的衬衫，一回头突然被握住了手腕。他看着难掩讶异的徐夕，不知道该先高兴自己的身手的确有了进步，还是该先自责等了好几年都不觉得有什么“需要”，现在却在短短一瞬间让兽性凌驾于理性之上。

「……我知道你不是那个意思……」

良心和欲望仍然在最后关头持续拉锯战中，可以看出外号“石头”的他确实拥有能与顽石媲美的坚强意志力。反观仰着脸、背脊已经完全贴到床垫上的徐夕，则很干脆地拉断了理智线。

「嗯。但是，算了。」

他低头堵住那抹怎么看都带有邀请意味的微笑。

徐夕比他想象的更瘦一些，经过严格锻炼的肌肉勾勒出漂亮的线条，体温则是恒定的微凉。他感觉得到徐夕随着他的动作喘息渐剧、心跳跳得比他还快，虽然生理反应一切正常，他的脑袋却在最无法冷静的时刻让他察觉到：似乎有什么地方不大对劲……？

「徐夕？」

他的手臂挣扎地回到了床上，在他们之间撑开一段小小的空间。徐夕从他的嘴唇上离开，那双蒙上薄薄水雾的眼睛快速回复向来的明亮无波，只是胸口起伏仍旧异常破碎凌乱，彷佛呼吸是一件很不容易的事情。他看着从窗户射入的夕阳像流水一样在他们身上留下光影，让渐渐控制住呼吸的徐夕的表情显得柔软又无辜。

「……外套口袋里有药，看来身体还没完全恢复……」

恢复到承受得住“这种程度”的刺激。

这一句，大概只有徐夕能补充得如此轻描淡写而又事不关己。

他狠狠骂了句脏话后快速从徐夕身上离开，一把将地上的黑大衣丢到床上。等他端着水杯冲回房间，徐夕已经在重新扭紧药瓶盖子，顺道回了他一个放心没有事的安抚笑容。

「……你吃药都不喝水？」

「太麻烦了。」

「麻烦？那你每天三餐吃饭麻不麻烦？」

「老实说也很麻烦。所以……」

徐夕蓦地住了口。但是用膝盖想也知道徐夕要说什么的他，胸腔里除了心疼、内咎之外，同样只专属于对方的无力感瞬间填满了剩余的位置。要不是徐夕的没神经兼毫无自我照顾能力已经折腾了他好几年，让他明白放弃劝说实际行动远比暴怒跳脚有意义，否则他可能真的会在这个地点、这个情况下对自己的心上人完全失控。

「所以什么？我真是给你气死了！你一天只吃一餐的习惯到底什么时候才要改掉？不行，我一定要好好想个办法！该死，厨房里有剩什么能煮的吗……」

「喂。」

「干嘛？！」

「你要不要先去冲个冷水澡？」

他瞪着徐夕诚恳的脸三秒后冲进了浴室，显得有些哀怨的水声很快响起。外头的徐夕带着微笑，开始将衣服穿好。

＊＊＊

经过五分钟的思考，他终于决定将这个问题问出口，以便更了解身旁那个除了高超身手与……呃，生理构造外自己几乎一无所知的男人。当然，从呼吸频率判断，对方还没有真正入睡，否则他也不可能蠢到去打扰一个恐怕比坦克车更具威胁性的人物。

「苏，你喜欢什么类型的人？」

「……什么？」

他重述了一次问题。赤裸背脊蜷缩着、背对着他像条剥去外壳虾子的男人貌似极不甘愿地挣扎，好不容易才将混杂睡意和不耐的朦胧双眼对了上来。

「……有女儿的男人并不是每个都跟你一样烦。」

也不是每个有女儿的人都跟你一样嚣张！他盯着明明听进了话、却毫无为他解惑意思的男人，突然发现脾气火爆的自己在对方出现之后有所改变，又在他确定要把人追到手、留在身边后的现在，以更惊人的速率持续变化。

人是善变的动物，他想，但说变就变的人照理说不该是自己。或许是意识到两颗未爆弹凑在一起的危险性太过致命，为了女儿、伙伴以及自己的未来人生，他才不得不退而求其次……

「……fuck！我得起来了。」

字眼本身不大动听，因为身高差而刚好落在耳边的微哑气音，却有着要命的诱惑力。幸好他不是满脑子活塞运动的下半身思考动物，所以他只是抓住男人还停在半空的手腕，从发光指针辨识时间。

「现在才凌晨四点。」

「我要起来练功。」

「你在说什么？嫌运动量不够？」

「这是两回事。」

他从男人脸上不搭轧的倦意与坚持领悟到：一个人的任性，除了折腾身边的每一个人，其实也没放过自己；还有，不管多么危险，总会有个对此非常在意的勇者，愿意以身家安全去试图改变。

例如他自己。

「睡觉。」

「我要起床，还有放开你的手。」

「睡到七点然后起床和我女儿一起吃我做的早餐！」

他一面加强双手力量一面铿锵有力地结束这句话，心里忍不住向各方天使祈祷对方不要继续挣扎，否则他可怜的肋骨可能得断上几根。男人恢复几分锐利光芒的眼睛在幽微光线下微微一瞇，他瞬间决定待会要多少回敬个几脚；但一阵窸窣声后，男人移动身体，肩膀以下的部分消失在波浪般延伸开来的床单底下，怀里安静的体温让他花了点时间才意识到对方妥协了的事实。

「你可以放开手了。」

睡意飘浮的声音落在他的胸口，他翻了个白眼。

「……在那之前告诉我答案。」

「问你自己吧。」

直到好一阵子以后，他才意会到那句话其实是个东方式的曲折回应。

End=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2008


End file.
